Bond Adjustment
by Lunabeegood
Summary: I always thought there should be more time between Bound and Demons for Trip and T'Pol to deal with the bond so I created some space and filled it in. It's AU in the sense that this time didn't exist on the show itself, but I think my version flushes it out a bit more. Please read and review!


**Author's Note: I was thinking there needed to be some time between Bound and Demons for Trip and T'Pol to explore their bond and maybe some of the problems they may have with it. This is my version of that time (it is AU in the sense that there is no time—not really—between to 2 episodes for them to adjust). I'm setting it up for Demons and Terra Prime (with a few changes) and completely ignoring the atrocity they call a finale. Please read and review!**

XXX

"I didn't do this intentionally," T'Pol said as she paced back and forth in his quarters.

"I understand that," Trip said with gritted teeth.

It had been just over a day since she'd kissed him in the hallway and things between them had become tense whenever they were in the same room. She thought him staying on the ship would be beneficial to both of them, but the last day had only brought more annoyance.

"I wouldn't knowingly bind myself to an emotional human with the sexual needs of a rabbit in hea…"

"So, I'm just some animal with sexual impulses that disturb you?!" Trip asked, his voice rising. "You didn't seem to have any issue jumping my bones the first night I was onboard from Columbia."

"I apologize for that, the bond…"

"You didn't even know we were bound at the time, so just admit that you wanted me," Trip said forcefully.

"I'm just pointing out that your sexual…thoughts…are much more impulsive and regular than those of the average Vulcan man," T'Pol explained, avoiding the subject of their crazed mating that took place his first night back onboard Enterprise. In her mind, she had reduced it to her lack of emotional control, the fact that he had smelled incredible, and that he hadn't said one thing to annoy her since boarding Enterprise.

"How would you know?" Trip asked, confused.

"I've read some literature about bonds," T'Pol admitted. "Ours probably began with the neuropressure sessions, received a boost when we engaged in several rounds of sexual relations, and has slowly been building over the course of our friendship this last year."

"So, you marrying Koss didn't break it, or anything?" Trip asked.

"On the contrary, I think my marriage to Koss strengthened our bond," T'Pol noted.

"How the hell is that possible?" Trip asked, confused.

"You…caring for me enough to let me go," T'Pol began.

"I loved you T'Pol," Trip clarified. "I still do, despite all…all this."

"That love," she said as she walked in a tight circle. "I was aware of it at the time."

"You were, how?" Trip asked, surprised.

"I have lived on Earth and worked with humans before, I do know what love looks like," T'Pol said as she met his eyes. "You hadn't said the words though, so I wasn't sure if it was fleeting or…"

"Darlin, it wasn't fleeting," Trip confirmed as he stepped toward her and pulled her into a hug.

She basked in the warmth of his embrace, feeling their katras combine as one.

"So, if I had said…" Trip started. "If right before your wedding, or when you told me you were going to marry Koss…"

"I would have shamed my family and not married him," T'Pol explained.

"Oh boy," Trip sucked in air and sagged slightly against her. "I don't know if that makes me happy or sad to know."

"I'm sorry," T'Pol said softly as she placed a hand on his chest and stepped away from his embrace. His swirling emotions of loss and regret were too much for her to bear.

His cabin was silent as the two people within it allowed the information to sink in and become part of their history.

"And what does this literature say about a bond between a human and a Vulcan?" Trip asked as he placed his hands on his hips. He needed to move past the information she had just shared and deal with it later, alone.

She turned and looked out his port window.

"There's nothing in the literature about it," T'Pol said. "According to my research and that of Phlox, we may be the first human-Vulcan bond."

"First male pregnancy, first warp cable transfer, first alien princess, why wouldn't we be the first…" Trip started to mumble.

"You said nothing happened between you and Princess Kaitaama," T'Pol interrupted as she quickly turned to face him again.

Trip realizing his mis-step dropped his head down dramatically and started to rub at his forehead.

"Trip?" T'Pol asked, her voice weak.

"I didn't want it on an official record because she was supposed to be saving herself for her husband," Trip said, still not meeting her eyes.

"You seem to have a knack for having sexual relations with alien virgins," T'Pol said with some acid.

"She actually wasn't," Trip said finally meeting her eyes. "Far from it. But officially…"

"Unofficially, you still had sexual relations with her," T'Pol noted.

"Yes, unofficially," Trip admitted.

"So, the impulse control I spoke of earlier is not far-fetched," T'Pol said as she wrapped her arms tightly around her torso. "How many women have you had sexual relations with?"

Trip reddened and rubbed at his jaw.

"T'Pol, do we need…"

"If we are bound, I need to know how many women were before me," T'Pol said.

Then realization suddenly hit her. They started the bond over a year ago and had sexual relations a few times in the first month then had stopped, until the one time two nights before her wedding, then their recent heated coupling his first night back on Enterprise. With the bond so weak until recently, had he had sexual partners after their relationship in the Expanse that she wasn't aware of?

"Have there been any after me?" she asked, her voice betraying her worry.

"No!" Trip said as he stepped toward her. "No, T'Pol I…."

"Corporal Cole?" T'Pol asked.

Trip sighed heavily.

"She kissed me once and made her intentions known," Trip said as he shuffled his feet. "I found it refreshing that she just put the offer out there. None of this cat and mouse that you and I…"

He stopped suddenly when he saw a look of pain cross her features and felt the hurt, the deep-down hurt, coming from her.

"No T'Pol, I didn't have any kind of sexual relations with Amanda Cole," Trip said clearly, knowing he needed to stop her worry. "Since we started with each other, there's been no one else."

"I need a number," T'Pol said as she looked at him with watery eyes.

"Why?" Trip asked as he reached out and rubbed up and down her arms. "If it's only been us since the Expanse, and it only will be us from now on…"

"The number must be high because you are stalling," T'Pol said with a raised eyebrow.

"What happened in my past doesn't have to have anything to do with…" Trip hedged.

"I know you have been in 3 serious relationships besides the one with me, then there is the princess…"

"T'Pol…"

"Did you lie about your pregnancy as well? Was there a sexual…?"

"No, absolutely not! I put my hands in the god damn beads and…"

"You would have had sexual relations while on Risa had the women you engaged with not been…"

Trip raised his hand in the air to stop her. "Please don't remind me."

"When you went home to Earth was there…?"

"I feel like I'm in an inquisition!" Trip snapped as he turned on his heel and walked toward his door.

"Trip, where are you…?"

"I need some air," he yelled over his shoulder before he left her alone in his quarters.

T'Pol found herself wandering aimlessly around his room for eight minutes before she sat at his desk and picked up a PADD he'd left there to get some work done while she waited. When he didn't return forty-three minutes later she finally surmised he was not going to return to their conversation. Sadly, she put back his PADD and exited his room.

XXX

"You didn't return," T'Pol said softly as she stood next to his chair in the Mess the next morning at breakfast.

"I'm sorry about that T'Pol, but I had a lot of thinking I needed to do," Trip said honestly as he gestured toward the chair at his table.

"The Mess is not necessarily the best place to discuss…" T'Pol noted as she sat down next to him.

"I agree," Trip nodded as he cut into his egg. "Let's just have breakfast?"

"Fine," she acquiesced.

Just then Malcolm and Travis walked into the Mess and waved at Trip. He waved back and within a minute the two men had joined their table.

"This is the first time I've had an appetite for food in a while," Malcolm quipped as he reached for his orange juice.

"Me too," Travis chuckled.

"So, you're both feeling better?" Trip asked the two men.

"The headaches have stopped," Malcolm said.

"And the aggression," Travis noted.

"The medication was going to take full effect in approximately 48 hours," T'Pol said as she noted the time. "And we are just after that."

"Has Phlox figured out why you weren't affected Commander?" Travis asked Trip.

"Not yet," Trip lied.

"And Vulcans are immune?" Malcolm asked.

"Yes, we are," T'Pol nodded.

"Maybe you are part Vulcan Commander?" Travis joked.

Trip cleared his throat and faked a laugh as his eyes quickly shifted to T'Pol and back. Malcolm looked closely at his friend and decided to pursue an avenue of inquiry a little more.

"There must be something about your physiology that Phlox thinks is linked," Malcolm noted as he eyed the pair of Commanders carefully.

"He hasn't told me anything yet," Trip said casually.

"Commander T'Pol do you know of any scientific reason why Trip, of all the human males on board this ship, would be unaffected by the Orions? Certainly, you have started the scientific process of exclusion and investigation."

"A very good point," T'Pol noted. "I haven't devoted much time to the Commander's immunity, and should probably spend more time investigating. Perhaps I could co-publish a paper with Phlox about this anomaly."

Malcolm sighed; her past as an intelligence agent wasn't going to help him get any answers. He needed to get the weakest link, Trip, alone for questioning.

"I better get back to engineering and try and undo some of Kelby's fine work," Trip said as he rose from his place.

"I'll walk with you," Malcolm said standing as well.

The two men exited the Mess after depositing their dirty dishes and made their way toward engineering.

"I'm thinking we need to bolster security measures in engineering," Malcolm started.

"Sounds like a good idea," Trip said with a nod as they reached the turbolift.

"Because I was thinking about residual effects," Malcolm explained. "Some of the mechanisms are so intimately connected to the Warp drive that they, in a sense, affect or modulate them."

Trip swallowed hard and closed his eyes.

"Sort of like the immunity to the Orions," Malcolm said as he pursued his answer. "It's amazing how one incident like that can help me, as the chief of security, make other connections."

Trip suddenly leaned forward and hit the STOP button on the turbolift.

"I know what you're getting at Mal and…and now is not the time," Trip said as he turned and faced his friend more fully.

"What am I getting at?" Malcolm asked innocently.

"My relationship with T'Pol is…it's complicated, especially right now, and…"

"I thought you said you shouldn't have gotten involved?" Malcolm asked with concern. "Are you saying you're involved again?"

"I'm saying," Trip started then paused.

Suddenly he realized how complicated this bond could be. Would they tell people? Would Starfleet take issue? Would they be reprimanded for violating the fraternization code? Would they be transferred off Enterprise?

"What I'm saying," Trip started again. "Is, it's personal."

He reached over and activated the turbolift again and faced forward, ignoring Malcolm for the rest of the ride.

"Look, Trip…" Malcolm started but stopped when Trip gave him a cold glare. "Right, personal."

Trip nodded and exited the turbolift first, never looking back.

XXX

"A physical renewal of your bond will help solidify it further and stop these emotional reactions you are having toward each other," Phlox said as he sat and drank tea with T'Pol in SickBay.

"Physical?" T'Pol asked.

"Each time you engage in sexual activity, over the next few days or weeks or possibly months, because frankly I'm not sure how long it will take, each of you will feel that the bond is stronger. You'll doubt yourselves and each other less, understand each other more, and come to a mutually satisfying commitment that will be the basis of your bond for the remainder of your lives."

"All we do is argue," T'Pol said calmly.

"Frustration," Phlox said with a sigh.

"So, we are doing ourselves and the bond harm by not…"

"Precisely," Phlox nodded. "May I ask how long it's been since you and Commander Tucker have engaged in sexual intimacy?"

"The last time was the night he returned from Columbia," T'Pol said.

"Ahh," Phlox said knowingly.

"Doctor?" T'Pol asked.

"He came in for some infected scratches on his back and claimed they occurred while he was shutting down the Warp Core," Phlox explained.

"I didn't realize…" T'Pol said, embarrassed.

"They were just scratches T'Pol," Phlox said softly. "No real harm."

"Commander Tucker and I have never experienced problems with the…physical side of our relationship," T'Pol noted. "It's when we speak…"

"You seem to both enjoy a good argument," Phlox smiled at her. "I wouldn't say that's not getting along."

"What would you call it then?" T'Pol asked confused.

"Foreplay," Phlox smiled at her as he reached over and collected her empty cup. "I'm happy to monitor the change in brain activity and synaptic patterns to help you better understand the bonding process and when it will be complete."

"It's my understanding that the couple becomes quite aware when it has fully formed," T'Pol said as she blushed a tinge of green.

Phlox cleared his throat and nodded. "Yes, I have read about that as well, but with a Vulcan-human bond it may be…different."

"Possibly," T'Pol agreed.

T'Pol stood from her seat and went to leave Sick Bay but found herself frozen several feet from the door.

"Doctor?" She inquired.

"Yes?"

"Trip has been with many different women over his short lifetime," she began, unsure of herself. "Do you think…what I mean to say is…will he be a man that will feel trapped with just one woman for the remainder of his days?"

"Good question," Phlox said as he slowly walked toward her. "Human males of Mr. Tucker's age, on average, have had 10 sexual partners. But, most human males will also say that when they find the right partner, they don't feel…trapped."

T'Pol looked at him thoughtfully and nodded her head. "Thank you for the tea and the conversation, Doctor."

"Anytime, T'Pol," Phlox smiled at her. "We're all in uncharted territory here so…anything I can do to help you and the Commander, I will gladly do."

T'Pol nodded and then left for her duties.

XXX

Trip Tucker walked into his quarters to a sight that he thought could only exist in his dreams. The room was dark, except for a few candles, jazz music was playing, and a very naked Vulcan was laying in his bed.

"T'Pol?" Trip asked, confused.

"You worked an extra 36 minutes after your shift was complete," T'Pol responded as she sat up slightly.

"And you seemed to get quite comfortable in those 36 minutes," he chuckled as he sat down on his bed next to her and placed a dirty hand on her leg.

"I have been waiting for you," she said quietly.

"And I see what you've been waiting for," he smiled at her as he ran his tongue around his lips.

She raised an eyebrow at him and said nothing.

He lifted his hand from her thigh and wiped it against the other. "I'm covered in grime. I should shower before we…"

"That is logical," T'Pol said as he laid back down. "I'll wait."

"Or you could join me?" Trip asked with a raised eyebrow. "There's this spot on my back that I can never quite reach…"

He immediately felt fear coming off her as soon as he mentioned the shower.

"What?" He asked, concerned.

"I had an illogical dream that your suggestion prompted the memory of," T'Pol explained.

Trip squinted his eyes and focused fully on her thoughts. He had a snap image of her looking like a lizard and strangling him in a shower, then it was gone.

"A nightmare?" He asked, slightly proud of his ability to see the image.

"An illogical dream," T'Pol corrected.

"Darlin," Trip said as he pulled her hand into his and helped her rise off the bed. "Let's make a better memory of my shower."

He kissed her softly on the lips and, still holding her hand, walked in front of her and into his washroom for what would be, a far nicer mental image for both.

After stripping him of his clothing they half tumbled into the shower provoking a full deep laugh from him and a small smile from her before he turned on the water and she soaped up his large, sweaty, aroused male body. She knew he was thinking of her sexually throughout the day, she also knew, through the bond, that his thoughts had been dominated by worry and anxiety about the greater ramifications of their bond. She wasn't sure how much he had read from her all day.

He kissed her under the spray of the water as both their hands roamed territory that they had grown to know so well, but had little experience with. The few sexual encounters they had, had been exploratory but brief. He did know her body, but not like a man knew a woman he held in his arms each night as she slept. And she knew his physiology, but not what actions aroused sighs and grunts of happiness.

The act of cleaning him was cut short by penetration and fulfillment, only to be continued after they had both regained their composure. It was, like the night he returned from Columbia, a quick sexual experience, brought on by great need, lack of contact, and a favourable circumstance. T'Pol was secretly hoping he would be aroused enough to continue in his bed later that night.

As he dried her off, T'Pol saw a certain peace in his countenance that hadn't been there this morning or in the bond for the entire day.

"Do you feel better?" T'Pol asked him as she cupped his cheek.

"Always when you're around," he said with a smirk.

"Even when we disagree?" T'Pol asked, surprised.

"Even then, darlin," Trip said as he wrapped a towel around her. "Even then."

She kissed his cheek and took his own towel out of his hands and proceeded to dry off his body before she wrapped a towel around his waist.

"I can get dressed and bring some food back for us," Trip said as they walked into his living space. "I'm starving."

"We can both go to the Mess," T'Pol said as she took off her towel and rubbed it over his hair.

Trip smiled at her and allowed her ministrations.

"Is there a problem?" T'Pol asked, suddenly aware that he was staring at her oddly.

"I just like it when you take care of me," Trip admitted as he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her naked body flush against his towel-clad form.

"I'm starting to enjoy that aspect of our relationship," T'Pol confirmed.

"There, see? Not an argument between us," Trip smiled down at her.

T'Pol released herself from him and went to the pile of neatly folded clothes she'd left on his desk earlier to get dressed.

"Phlox said the reason we're having so much difficulty is because we are not fulfilling each other's physical needs," T'Pol said as she stepped into her pants.

"I can see that we've been…frustrated," Trip nodded as he pulled on some underwear.

"That's the word he used as well," T'Pol noted. "That and foreplay."

"Foreplay?" Trip asked as he pulled a shirt over his head. "I'm sorry but there wasn't much of that today. I promise to do better next time."

"He postulated that our arguing is foreplay," T'Pol explained.

Trip thought about her words as he pulled on his pants. "I can see that. I guess it's like make-up sex after an argument."

"Make-up sex? I have no experience with this," T'Pol explained.

"Oh yes you do," Trip said as he snaked a hand around her waist and pulled her toward him. "We've had a couple of heated sessions after we argued."

"So, I have experience with make-up sex?" T'Pol asked.

"That you do, darlin'," he said as he kissed her neck.

She allowed his ministrations to continue for another minute before she spoke about what worried her.

"With all your sexual partners…"

"T'Pol please, not now," he begged as his head sagged against her shoulder.

"Please, allow me to continue," she asked.

"Fine," he mumbled from somewhere near her shoulder. She could feel his desire to not give into his frustration and anger about this topic.

"With all your sexual partners," T'Pol started again. "How can you be sure that you will be happy with just me? That you won't feel trapped in this relationship? You will be unable to be with another sexually once the bond is complete and I don't want you…"

She felt his head raise up and his chin rest on her shoulder blade as he spoke.

"Because from the moment I acknowledged that I had feelings for you," Trip said interrupting her. "I didn't want another woman. Not now. Not ever. You're it for me darlin'. No regrets. No trapping."

"Are you sure?" T'Pol asked, not looking at his face, scared he may take some of it back.

Trip lifted his head off her shoulder and turned her around in his arms so she was facing him fully, somehow, he knew, possibly through the bond, that she was still scared.

"Only you, T'Pol," Trip said assuredly as he looked her directly in the eyes.

She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment.

"I know you have a lot of doubts about my commitment based on…well, based on my past with women…"

"Trip, I'm fine not knowing," she interrupted.

"I've been with 16 women," he said honestly. "I'm not proud of that number, was when I was younger, but then you get to be a certain age and…"

"It's…" she wanted to stop his embarrassment.

"My first time was with Lydia, we were fifteen and just kinda experimenting," Trip said. "She was a lovely girl, but it was just the one time and then we kind of avoided each other."

T'Pol nodded. She knew he was determined to tell it all to her.

"Then there were two girls when I was lifeguarding, Cherie and Karen," Trip said nostalgically. "They were fun, but not serious, lasted a summer each."

"Then there was Naushin," Trip said. "My first love and the girl who broke my heart by going after my best friend who, like a good best friend, didn't reciprocate."

She felt the deep pain he still held for this loss across their bond and T'Pol immediately felt protective of him and his young precious heart.

"I was mad after that, and sort of took it upon myself to sleep with a lot of girls to prove she was the one who regretted what happened. I slept with five different girls senior year, some more than once and some were a one night mistake. Carrie, T'Nisha, Mercedes, Betty-Sue, and Jolene. Some of them actually liked me, and some of them liked that I was a star football player, it didn't really matter."

T'Pol felt her heart breaking for the lost young man he once was, walking around with a broken heart trying to mend it with physical intimacy.

"I met Hassina just a few weeks before I went into Starfleet academy. I was visiting my brother in Ireland and we sort of hit it off. But she was becoming a teacher in Ireland and I was committing myself to space. That and, really after two weeks, how much do you know about someone? She was my nephew's teacher, the one who sent me the drawings by his class?"

"I remember how happy you were to get them," T'Pol said softly.

"We sorta kept in touch over the years, she married and has two kids now," Trip said idly.

"Then I met Lisa at the Academy," Trip said. "I fell hard. She was full of piss and vinegar and feisty as all hell. It was a tumultuous relationship but one hell of an experience. It didn't last into the second year of training, where I met Hannah and we…well, she was into some pretty wild things in the bedroom and I just couldn't…uh, keep up."

"She was Starfleet as well?" T'Pol asked.

"Yeah, she was on Columbia, I found out the first night in the Mess," Trip said with a smirk. "Seems to have calmed down a lot though."

"Then there was Natalie, a sweet girl from my hometown that I connected with in the couple of months I was waiting at home for my test results and posting. She was a nice girl, easy to be with, and I think she wanted me to turn down my posting and stay with her in Florida but, well, my eyes were on the stars by then. It didn't end well."

"Princess Kaitaama, who you already know about," Trip said as he cleared his throat. "And then, there was Ling Li, the Chief Engineer of Jupiter station. We are friends who, well, we scratched each other's itch a couple of times."

"I've met Commander Li, she's pleasant and quite beautiful," T'Pol swallowed hard.

"But all those women are nothing compared to the woman who stands before me," Trip said softly as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her against him. "T'Pol of Vulcan is my total and complete undoing. I'll never be able to even look at another woman again after her."

T'Pol looked down shyly.

"Darlin' those women are a part of my past and some of them, well, some of them I wish had never happened, but they did, and I won't lie to you about anything. I'm sorry if that changes your opinion of me or…"

"It does," T'Pol said softly as she looked up into his eyes.

Trip swallowed hard and looked down at her for more information.

"It's not what I expected," T'Pol explained. "You cared, sometimes quite deeply, for many of them. Others you saw as a conquest; you were a young man trying to repair a bruised heart and ego. You've been sexually active for twenty years, they all had meaning, Trip."

Trip stood with watery eyes and said nothing.

"Each of those women have taught you something," T'Pol said softly as she placed a hand over his heart. "Something that I am the benefactor of. For without those loves and losses and broken hearts, you would never have come to me as you are now; the man I love."

Trip leaned down and captured her lips with his imbuing all the passion he held for this woman into one soul-crashing kiss that ignited both of their spirits and left them both breathless and wanton afterwards.

When they parted he leaned his forehead against hers and gasped "God, I love you."

She gave him a quick, soft smile and then they both pulled back.

"You need to eat," she said softly as she took his hand and led him to her pile of clothes where her shirt was still neatly folded.

He reached over and, unfolding her shirt, pulled her shirt over her head, kissing her as her head popped through the top.

"You're staying here tonight?" He asked.

"If anyone performs a bio-scan it will indicate…" T'Pol started.

"I don't care," Trip said with a shake of his head.

"But worrying about the ramifications of our bond have been paramount in your thoughts most of the day and…"

"I want to sleep with my arms around you and wake you up at 3am to make slow passionate love to you as we're both half asleep," Trip whispered into her ear as he nuzzled the tip.

She practically purred under his ministrations and he knew the argument was over.

"Come on and eat with me so we can get the hell away from everyone else for the rest of the night," Trip said as he pulled her toward the door.

XXX

Two nights later, Jonathan Archer was looking for his First Officer.

"Archer to T'Pol," Archer called over the comm system into her empty room.

He waited and received no response.

"Archer to T'Pol," he said again as he sat alone in his ready room looking at star charts.

He looked toward the clock on his wall and scowled, she was never in bed before midnight because Vulcans didn't need as much sleep as humans.

"T'Pol," he called louder into the comm before he turned on the speaker so he could hear her cabin; it was a device he refrained from using most days because he felt it was intrusive. But if he could hear that she was sleeping he'd leave her alone. All he got was empty space, not a sound came across the comm in the minute he listened.

He went back to his star charts for a few moments and then sighed. He needed access to some Vulcan charts that the High Council insisted only T'Pol have the access code for.

"Hoshi," he called over the comm to her work area.

"Yes captain?" Hoshi replied.

"Can you locate Commander T'Pol for me?" Archer asked, thinking it may have been faster to comm the workout room because that very well was where she had been.

Almost two minutes passed and Archer was getting impatient.

"Hoshi?" Archer called again.

"Um, yes, sir, just triangulating," Hoshi said. "It looks like she's walking down B-Deck, maybe coming from the gym?"

"I thought so," Archer smiled to himself. "Can you do an all-call for her to come to the Bridge?"

"Of course," Hoshi said before she cut out.

A five minutes later Commander T'Pol arrived in her civilian clothes on the Bridge. She exchanged a grateful look with Hoshi and proceeded to the Ready Room.

Just then a call came through from Commander Tucker. "She there Hosh?"

"Yes, all is good," Hoshi said as her eyes darted around to see if anyone noticed her discomfort.

"I owe you big time, Hosh," Trip said softly before they disconnected.

After a long discussion of Vulcan star charts where T'Pol realized halfway through she had failed to put on an upper body support garment and her shirt was rather low-cut, she exited the Captain's ready room and returned to her quarters to sleep. It was ridiculous the circumstance they found themselves in and T'Pol hoped that Hoshi's love for gossip didn't extend into the business of what she was privy to tonight.

She and Trip had been mid-encounter when Hoshi's call came into his quarters. Her out-of-breath mate had answered the call too quickly and she had been mid-moan before she realized there was another person on the other end of the comm listening. It was humiliating. But Hoshi had bought them precious minutes when she 'held off' the Captain while T'Pol dressed, fixed her hair, and exited his room so she could be located on B-Deck and called to the Captain's ready room. It was an act of subterfuge she didn't want to have to repeat.

When the buzzer to her quarters rang at 2am she knew who it had to be and refused to answer the door. T'Pol felt waves of worry wash over her mate and tried to ignore them; he'd think she was sleeping and then leave. She rolled to her side and felt a mental jolt that caused her to gasp before a bypass code was entered and Trip stepped into her room.

"Quit ignoring me," he said annoyed as he stood before her bed.

"Commander, I don't believe I invited you…" T'Pol said as she sat up in bed.

"Quit the bullshit T'Pol," he said as he placed his hands on his hips. "Your embarrassed about what happened earlier and your avoiding me as a result."

T'Pol met his glare with her own.

"You gave me no indication you had enabled the comm system and Ensign Sato…"

"I've already apologized for that," Trip said. "It was just my reaction when I get buzzed. It's usually something in engineering that requires my immediate attention so it was…instinctual."

"You were still inside me," T'Pol said with annoyance.

"I am sorry for that, and for the noises you made for Hoshi to hear," Trip said, genuinely.

T'Pol felt her anger dissipate; he was genuinely sorry for his actions.

"I accept your apology," T'Pol said quietly.

"Thank you," Trip said with a heavy sigh,

"Now we have to deal with Ensign Sato and…" T'Pol started.

"Hoshi will keep it to herself," Trip said as he leaned against her bed frame. "She likes to gossip, but we're her friends."

"Regardless, I think one of us should assure her compliance in the morning," T'Pol crossed her arms over her chest.

"I need to talk to Jon," Trip said. "Not that I think Hoshi will say anything…but I think he needs to hear it from me first."

"I'd like to be there for the conversation as well," T'Pol said as she uncrossed her arms.

"Tomorrow after the morning briefing?" Trip asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That is agreeable," T'Pol nodded.

Trip sighed and the room fell into silence.

"I know you are worried about Starfleet's reaction," T'Pol explained. "Know that I am willing to face, with you, whatever consequences there are."

"Thanks," Trip said softly. "I'm hoping Jon can keep it to himself, or…I don't know, feel out Starfleet on the issue."

"There is much to discuss," T'Pol noted.

Trip then pushed off from her bed frame and leaned over to kiss her softly on the cheek. "Goodnight T'Pol."

"Goodnight Ashayam," T'Pol said softly.

"Ashayam?" Trip questioned with knitted brows, an amused look on his face.

"It's a term of endearment," T'Pol said as she failed to meet his eyes.

"Like 'honey'?" Trip questioned.

"Beloved," T'Pol said quietly as she met his eyes.

"Beloved," Trip said softly back, his gaze never leaving hers.

XXX

"I know none of you are diplomats, but," Archer paused as he looked around at his senior staff. "Starfleet feels a closer relationship among my staff and the dignitaries will be beneficial. So, study your packages and get any answers you need before we arrive back on earth so you are ready to fulfill your roles over the next week or two."

"Yes, sir," the group said in unison.

"Dismissed," Archer said before he started to walk back toward the Bridge.

"Captain, I'd like a word?" Trip asked as he stepped toward the Captain's Ready Room.

"Of course," Archer smiled at him before he gestured for Trip to go ahead of him. He was surprised when T'Pol followed Trip into the room.

"Trip I am not switching you and T'Pol's delegates," Archer started pre-emptively, thinking he knew the reason his two officers wanted to visit with him. Trip had been assigned to some Vulcans and T'Pol to some Andorians.

"No sir, it's not about that," Trip said uncomfortably.

It was then that Archer noticed that his best friend looked like he was about to vomit.

"Are you alright Trip?" Archer asked as he placed a consoling hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I am. Just, uh…there's something I need to talk with you about, and I'd like to talk with my friend Jon, before I talk with my Captain."

T'Pol looked at Trip surprised; she hadn't expected this.

"Must be serious," Archer hedged.

"It is," Trip conceded.

Jonathan Archer looked at T'Pol confused, he wasn't sure why she was present. He closed his eyes and thought of how uncomfortable Trip looked and knew he had to be his friend first and Captain second for whatever conversation lay ahead.

"Of course, Trip," Jon said as he squeezed Trip's shoulder. "Why don't the both of you have a seat?"

Trip gestured for T'Pol to sit on the more comfortable chair and she declined. He sighed and sat heavily on the spare chair Jon kept in his Ready Room, believing at some point she may still decide to sit.

"What's up?" Jon asked as he looked between the two of them.

Trip rubbed his hands together and looked at the floor for a long moment before speaking.

"Remember after Lizzie's death, back in the Expanse, I was having trouble…dealing with things?" Trip said as he met his friend's eyes.

"Yes, and I'm sorry I was so focused on…"

"No, it was fine, you had a ship, an entire planet to…"

"But I also wasn't a very good friend," Jon said softly.

Trip just nodded and said nothing.

"Well, I was having trouble sleeping and Doc prescribed some drugs to help, but after a while he was worried I'd get addicted," Trip said not meeting his eyes.

"Drug addiction? Trip I had no…"

Trip then chuckled and met his eyes. "No Jon, I'm not addicted to anything because Phlox thought I would get more benefit from Vulcan neuropressure instead. To help with the sleeping."

"So, there was, or is, no drug addiction?" Jon asked as he looked carefully at Trip, then quickly at T'Pol.

"No, T'Pol helped me with neuropressure and I started to sleep like a baby, obsess about the Xindi less, cry about Lizzie less," Trip explained.

"It sounds like you were a good friend to Trip when I couldn't be," Jon said as he met T'Pol's eyes.

"We were good friends for each other," T'Pol clarified.

Trip and Archer were both caught off guard by her admission.

"That's good to know," Jon smiled at her.

"Well the neuropressure, it's a very…intimate practice," Trip said as a blush started to rise up his neck.

"Intimate?" Jon asked as he looked toward T'Pol.

"The postures are in close proximity and sometimes it needs to be applied to bare skin," T'Pol said, still unwavering.

"My shirt was off, sometimes her shirt was off," Trip hedged. "The point being, those sessions eventually developed into…"

Jon knitted his eyebrows together, he was still coming up to speed on Trip and T'Pol shirtless when realization dawned on him.

"You slept together," Jon gasped.

"There was very little sleeping," T'Pol corrected him.

Trip inadvertently barked at her joke, or clarification, as it was.

"You two?" Jon asked, still incredibly surprised.

Trip merely nodded.

"Has this been going on since the Expanse?" Jon asked, still trying to wrap his head around this strange morning.

"It carried on for about a month in the Expanse…"

"We had sexual relations seven times while in the Expanse," T'Pol clarified.

"I don't think he needs the stats T'Pol," Trip said annoyed.

"Then we decided it was best to just be friends," Trip said clearly. "There was so much going on, complicating everything with a relationship seemed too much for us, at the time."

"At the time?" Jon asked, his eyebrow going up.

"Then she got married, and divorced, I transferred to Columbia," Trip ran through the list.

"You attended her wedding," Jon said aghast.

"I…yeah, I did," Trip stammered.

"And you didn't stop it," Jon stated, confused.

"I didn't want to put more pressure on her then she already had," Trip said as he met T'Pol's eyes. "But had I known…"

"Known?" Jon asked.

"I would have shamed my family and not married Koss had I known Trip cared so deeply for me," T'Pol admitted.

"Loved you," Trip corrected as he looked directly at her.

"Loved me," T'Pol corrected herself as she met Trip's eyes.

"So, you continued on together after she was married?" Jon asked, astounded by the revelations of this brief meeting.

"No, we had sexual relations two nights before my wedding and not again until Commander Tucker re-joined our crew after his transfer to Columbia," T'Pol stated factually. "There was no adultery."

"Two nights before the wedding?" Jon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not my proudest moment," Trip shared.

"I was not married, there was no…" T'Pol started.

"Yes, but I knew you weren't mine anymore, and I still slept with you," Trip clarified.

"Ashayam, again, there was little sleeping," T'Pol reminded him.

"It's a figure of speech darlin," Trip clarified. "It means sexual relations."

"Interesting," T'Pol noted.

"Ashayam?" Jon asked.

"Beloved," T'Pol explained.

"Which brings us to the bond," Trip sighed.

"Bond?"

"T'Pol?" Trip asked for her to begin.

"Vulcan couples mate for life and are advised to spend a year, after marriage, getting to know each other and bond as a couple," T'Pol started. "The bond is usually a feeling of mutual affection and concern for the other."

Jon felt it sounded very dry but he refused to interrupt.

"The bond can also be a telepathic connection between the couple, allowing feelings, thoughts and emotions to travel telepathically from one partner to the other," T'Pol continued to explain. "The closeness, sexual contact and conversations that happen the year after their marriage strengthen the bond and solidify it."

"Okay," Jon said with a nod, still not sure where all this was going.

"Bonded mates cannot be separated by vast distances early in their relationship because such a separation could harm the bondmates, telepathically, physically, emotionally and psychologically. So, it is imperative that bonded mates are kept together for the first decade."

Trip looked up at her timeline of a decade, it was on the far end of any literature he had read about the need for proximity. Most literature said 2-4 years, usually it also said 10 at the most. T'Pol had learned a lot from the humans she had worked with over the years.

"Does this have to do with your ex-husband Koss? Do you need to be with him because of this…bond?" Jon asked.

"I didn't bond with Koss," T'Pol explained. "I couldn't because I was already bound to Trip."

"What?!" Jon asked, astounded.

"It just happened," Trip said with a shrug.

"I was unaware that a bond could be formed between a human and a Vulcan," T'Pol explained quickly; Trip could feel her embarrassment about the lack of information she had.

"No one knew," Trip said kindly. "As far as we can tell, and Phlox can tell, we're the first."

"Phlox knows?" Jon asked.

"He's been helping us to understand this…situation," T'Pol explained.

"And so, what exactly is this…situation?" Jon asked.

"We have resumed our relationship, the bond is gaining strength, and we have spoken to you because we'd like your advice on how to best deal with Starfleet," T'Pol explained.

Jonathan Archer took a deep breath an sighed. It was a lot to take in.

"So, you both care for each other?" Jon asked, eyeing the two of them.

"Love each other," Trip clarified.

"And you're happy to be bound, for life, to each other?" Jon asked.

"He's my husband according to Vulcan tradition," T'Pol explained.

"Husband?" Trip asked.

"Being bound is the equivalent of a husband and wife on earth," T'Pol explained to them both.

"But there was no ceremony," Trip noted, confused.

"We can do one if you like," T'Pol said, surprised he wanted to do something so public and Vulcan.

"I'd like that," Trip said, surprising even himself.

"Fine, we can…"

"Before you get into wedding plans," Jon chuckled. "As much as I…"

His pause caught everyone off guard as he sat there and looked at the pair of them. They were a study of contrasts. She rigid and unrelenting. He casual and amiable. Yet, there were similarities. They were both steeped in tradition and loyalty. They both valued exploration and investigation. They both had keen minds and distinct personalities. And, he smiled as the last thought crossed his mind, they were both passionate individuals.

Jon stood from his seat and with him stood Trip, ever the gentleman.

Jon reached over and grasped Trip's hand in his and shook it while he clapped Trip on his shoulder, "Congratulations, Trip."

Trip smiled back at his friend. "Thank you, Jon."

Then Jon released his hand and walked toward T'Pol.

"Congratulations T'Pol," he said offering her a handshake as well.

She shook his hand and nodded her thanks.

"I do expect a hug on your wedding day, though," Jon quipped.

"I think that can be arranged," T'Pol said somewhat uncomfortably.

"Now, I know you also have to be our Captain and…" Trip started.

"Let me talk to the Admiral and feel out the situation before we take any hasty steps," Archer smiled genially at them. "I don't think Starfleet wants to lose either of you from this ship, so I'm sure some sort of arrangement can be made."

"We don't want to sneak around," Trip said as he looked toward T'Pol for confirmation. She nodded her head in agreement, the situation late the other night was enough to solidify both their opinions in this regard.

"Yes, I imagine you've had enough of that this past year," Archer conceded.

Trip and T'Pol shared a look; there was no need to enlighten him about the occurrence just a day prior.

"We have, sir," Trip nodded as he walked toward T'Pol and placed a hand at the small of her back.

Archer watched as she didn't even flinch away from Trip. How had he not noticed these subtle signs?

"I'll let you know once I've spoken to the Admiral," Archer said with a nod before the pair exited his Ready Room.

"That went better then I expected," Trip said as they both rode the turbolift down to engineering.

"I would have to concur," T'Pol nodded. "The Captain showed little distress over the information."

Trip nodded and smiled.

"Do you feel better now that our situation has been disclosed to the Captain?" T'Pol asked.

"I do," he said as the doors beeped and opened. He followed her out of the turbolift grinning like an idiot.

"You seem quite pleased with yourself," T'Pol looked at him confused.

"You're my wife," Trip said as he stopped and looked at her.

T'Pol quickly looked around to see if anyone had heard. There was no one in the corridor they were standing in.

"They'll all know soon enough," Trip said dismissing her worry.

"They will, will they?" T'Pol asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes," he said as he stepped slightly closer to her and touched the back of her hand. "Because as soon as the Admiral gives the Captain the go ahead, I'm telling everyone on Enterprise who my wife is."

"That seems a little excessive as there are over eighty crew…"

Her words were cut short by a feather light kiss that graced her lips and then was gone before she even re-opened her eyes. T'Pol looked to her left and saw Trip walking with, what can only be described as a swagger, toward main engineering. She touched her lips where his had just been for mere seconds and smiled, a small, private, smile to herself.

XXX

T'Pol sat awkwardly in the Mess eating lunch with Trip, Ensign Mayweather and Ensign Sato. Vulcans weren't supposed to be awkward, she reminded herself, but that's exactly how she felt.

"Have you ever been to Bob's Roadhouse?" Ensign Mayweather asked Trip.

"The wing place?" Trip inquired.

"Wing and Rib place," Travis corrected him.

"Yeah, I remember they used to have a pitcher and meal night that every first year Starfleet trainee took advantage of," Trip chuckled.

"Not all, I'm sure," T'Pol interjected.

"Most," Trip said as he smiled at her. "You could see pretty much anyone there on those nights. I hear it's still the same."

"Heard from whom?" T'Pol asked.

"Uh, someone on Columbia told me," Trip stammered.

"Hannah Wells?" T'Pol asked, her voice betraying her jealousy.

Trip looked at her annoyed.

"Yes, my old friend," Trip said as he tucked his tongue into his cheek.

It had been four days since their conversation with the Captain, four days since they'd really been alone thanks to several blown relays, a sick scientist who was unable to finish an important report, and preparation for their diplomatic duties. And four days since they had done anything physical, let alone had a private conversation. He could tell, through their bond, that it was four days too many, for both of them.

"You spent a lot of time discussing your Starfleet days?" T'Pol asked.

Both Travis and Hoshi just sat watching what was going to explode into an argument any minute with open mouths.

"We did," Trip said as he turned his body to face her more fully. "Friends do that. And how did you know her last name was Wells?"

"The personnel records on Columbia are a matter of public record," T'Pol said sitting straighter in her chair.

"And you suddenly felt the need to check that record?" Trip asked as he leaned heavily on the table and into her space.

"I make it a priority to be informed about all Space Personnel," T'Pol said primly.

"You and I both know you were looking quite specifically," Trip said quietly as he narrowed his eyes and leaned into her a bit more.

"I don't know what you are talking about," T'Pol said holding her ground.

"You know…" Trip raised his voice and then paused, thinking the better of engaging in an argument with her in a public space, even though she had started it.

Suddenly he shoved back from the table loudly and looked at Travis.

"Would you like to get some pie Travis?" Trip asked, the annoyance dripping from his words.

"Uh, sure, Hoshi?" Travis asked.

"I'd like apple if there's any," Hoshi replied as she eyed the two Commanders who were currently in some sort of stand-off only they seemed to know about.

"I'd like…" T'Pol began.

"You'll take whatever pie I'm nice enough to bring you," Trip hissed before the two men walked away.

T'Pol sighed and looked across the table at Hoshi.

"I apologize for his…our…behaviour," T'Pol said. "I promise the remainder of our lunch will be uneventful."

"Have you two…parted ways?" Hoshi asked, unable to resist.

T'Pol looked at her surprised. She thought that their argument meant they no longer cared for each other or were in a relationship? She would never understand humans.

"No," T'Pol answered simply before the two men returned.

Trip placed some pecan pie in front of T'Pol and sat down with some Key Lime pie for himself. She could feel the anger radiating off his body.

"Commander, you should take the pecan, as I know it is your favorite," T'Pol said as she placed her hand over his.

Hoshi and Travis' eyes went wide and they looked at each other to confirm that she'd just purposely touched Trip in a public setting.

His anger instantly deflated and he looked at her kindly. "I know it's your favorite too. I'm fine with the Key Lime."

"Perhaps we can share both?" T'Pol said as she sat with her hand still over his.

Trip smiled at her and took his fork to cut down the length of his pie and hers.

"Thank you," T'Pol said softly as she met his eyes.

"You're welcome," he said, meeting her eyes.

They sat and looked at each other for almost a minute before a tray clattered across the Mess and the spell was broken.

"There's also this great Thai place I've been to with the Captain on Fennell Street, it's down a back alleyway and you'd never know it was there unless, well, you knew it was there," Trip said with a chuckle. "They have great vegetarian food."

"That sounds like a nice place," T'Pol said as she took another bite of the key lime, reaching over his arm to do so. "You should take me there."

"I will," Trip waggled his eyebrows at her. "It's also down the road from a Blues Bar…"

"The Magpie?" Travis asked.

"I think that's the name," Trip said as he pushed the rest of the Pecan pie towards T'Pol and sat back on his chair placing his arm around the back of her chair in the process.

"Malcolm wants to go there too, maybe we can all go there before our diplomatic duties?" Hoshi asked, excited.

"What time do we get into Dock?" Trip asked T'Pol as he touched her shoulder with the hand that was behind her.

"16:30," T'Pol said as she placed down her fork and sat back against Trip's arm.

"Plenty of time to eat, see some great singers and tuck ourselves back in bed so we are bright-eyed and bushy-tailed for the boring diplomats the next day," Trip surmised as he absently rubbed her shoulder.

"I am agreeable to that plan as long as Captain Archer doesn't…"

"He's slipping off quick before anyone can snag him into any meetings or duties," Trip informed them. "He has to go see his mother."

Travis clapped his hands excitedly. "Senior staff only or anyone?"

"Whatever you want Travis," Trips smiled as he stood from his seat. "If you are willing to invite, then I'm willing to share the evening with anyone onboard."

"Travis, let's not go crazy," Hoshi said as she stood with her plate. "Don't you agree Commander?"

T'Pol was pulled from her thoughts and looked at the Ensign. "Whatever Mr. Mayweather decides is fine with me."

"Wow!" Trip huffed. "I don't think we'll ever hear that again, so you better remember this moment you two."

T'Pol stood and gave him an exhausted look.

They walked from the Mess towards the turbolift and suddenly T'Pol stopped in her tracks.

"I left my PADD on the table," she said turning to go back.

"I should probably grab a cup of coffee, keep me going…" Trip said as he turned to go back with her. "Catch you two later at movie night!"

Trip and T'Pol walked hurriedly toward the Mess then, once out of the sightline, diverted their path to a stairwell that would take them one floor up to their quarters.

"That was strange," Travis said as the turbolift doors closed.

"It was," Hoshi smiled. T'Pol hadn't had a PADD with her.

"We have ten minutes before I have to be at my staff meeting," Trip said as they walked into his quarters and he immediately started stripping.

"That should suffice," T'Pol said as she pulled at her own clothes and threw them down on the floor. "You locked the door?"

"Shit!" Trip said as he stumbled with one leg still in his pants toward the door to hit the LOCK mechanism.

"We need to make the time." T'Pol said as she pulled the last vestiges of her clothing free and stood before him naked and panting.

"Four days is too long," Trip said as he ripped off his underwear and stalked toward her.

"One day is too long," T'Pol said as he grasped his face between her hands and kissed him soundly.

"How long until things are…normal?" Trip asked, slightly amused.

"I don't know, could be weeks or months," T'Pol said softly as she kissed down his chest.

They fell onto his bed and it was only moments before he was inside her and they were working towards release. He hated that only a handful of their sexual experiences had been considered 'great'. Only those ones had foreplay, teasing, multiple positions, oral sex, and tenderness. The rest had been quick rolls in the hay to satisfy an overwhelming urge. He hoped after the bonding had resolved, he would have more time to take with her in the bedroom.

After less than ten minutes of activity he heard her moan and released into her with such force he was worried about it causing her trouble. When he emptied himself, then flopped down on the bed next to her, his chest heaving and his body sweaty. She lay panting next to him, wiping at her wet brow and trying to swallow with her dry throat.

"I'm going to be late for my meeting," Trip huffed.

"You should…" T'Pol started as she began to sit up.

"No," he said as he gently pushed her back down. "They can wait."

He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I can do better," he whispered softly as he trailed his face down and captured her pert nipple in his mouth.

"Trip," she huffed as she felt his fingers move around her centre.

"I think you need a little something more," he said between sucks and nips.

Several minutes of pleasant work later, her body bowed up off the bed and she called out something in Vulcan that made his entire body shiver. Her first climax was small; this one was a volcanic eruption against his hand.

"I'm so glad I stayed," he smiled against her breast as he watched her try and control the overwhelming emotions washing over her body.

"I am as well," T'Pol said as she absently patted his head with a floppy hand.

Trip chuckled against her breast and slowly sat up. "Now, I do need to get to my meeting, but you can stay and rest until you're…uh, ready to be around others."

She watched as he rose off his bed and stumbled around the room naked picking up his clothes and putting them on. Time stood still as she lay there coming back to herself; she closed her eyes and didn't open them until he kissed her softly on the lips.

"You are so beautiful," Trip said softly. "Come back here after the movie tonight?"

"The comm…" T'Pol started to protest.

"The Captain hasn't once called you at night since we told him about us," Trip said as he pushed some hair back off her face. "If he calls and doesn't get you, he'll know where to find you."

T'Pol looked at him for a moment before she answered.

"Yes," she said softly.

"Four days can't happen again," Trips said as he sat next to her naked body and pulled on his boots.

"No, that is clear," T'Pol agreed. "I'm sorry about earlier."

He didn't say anything for a while.

"Trip?"

"T'Pol, I don't know how to be clearer," Trip sighed.

"Clear?" T'Pol asked, confused.

Trip finished tying his laces and turned to face her better.

"I love you," Trip said softly. "Only you. Forever."

T'Pol closed her eyes and stopped a tear that had formed in the corner of her eyelid.

She felt him kiss her cheek softly and then silently leave his quarters.

After he was gone, she allowed the tear to drop; she needed to just trust him and believe what he said.

XXX

"Starfleet has a solution that I'm not sure is a solution," Jon said as they sat in his Ready Room later that afternoon.

"What do they propose?" T'Pol asked.

"They propose two ideas. The first is that you two continue in your relationship under the radar with no official acknowledgement of your bonded status. It will allow you to both stay on board Enterprise in your current roles."

"That doesn't sound like a solution," Trip said.

"No, I agree," Jon said as he leaned heavily on his knees.

"The other solution is that T'Pol take a position on either Columbia or Jupiter Station which won't allow you to serve together, but we will meet up with Columbia several times a year and go to Jupiter Station for repairs…"

"Unacceptable," Trip said through gritted teeth.

"Agreed," T'Pol nodded. "We have done nothing to provoke separation."

"This is bullshit," Trip said as he stood abruptly from his seat. "I could be working for private industry making five times what Starfleet pays me. I turn down offers all the time."

"Trip," T'Pol cautioned.

"I know you get offers," Jon said as he stood as well. "And I know you could leave. So does Starfleet. I think you need to turn down both their offers and make a counter proposal."

"And that would be?" T'Pol asked.

"You challenge their fraternization code," Jon said as he started to pace. "All of our records will indicate that you work well as a team, that there are no compromises in your performance since you were bound, and that Starfleet needs to allow married couples to serve together."

"We're not married on Earth," T'Pol noted.

"But by Vulcan…" Trip started.

"Starfleet is an Earth organization," T'Pol reminded him.

"I think if you two are serious about this, you need to be all in, at this point," Jon pointed out. "You should have an official Earth ceremony and force their hand. As much as I don't want to lose either of you, you said it yourself Trip—there are other, more lucrative, offers you can take if Starfleet doesn't agree."

"It's quite the risk," T'Pol said with trepidation.

"I think the biggest risk was already taken, when you two looked past everything and found each other," Jon said nostalgically. "All the rest is just icing."

Trip laughed at the colloquialism and T'Pol looked between the men confused.

"What do you say darlin?" Trip asked T'Pol. "Want to marry me?"

"We're already…"

"Humor me," Trip said as he took her hand in his. "It's an earth custom for the man to beg a little."

Jonathan Archer laughed at his friends and sat down in a chair to observe this moment.

T'Pol sat and looked at him as he got down on one knee and smiled at her.

"T'Pol of Vulcan, will you marry me?" Trip asked sincerely.

She said nothing.

"T'Pol?" Trip asked her confused.

"I thought there was the custom of begging," she said as she looked at him.

Jonathan let out a full body laugh and covered his eyes with his hand to stop the tears.

"I am kneeling before you," Trip said, flabbergasted.

"So, the begging has finished?" T'Pol asked.

"Alright, please, marry me T'Pol? I love you more than…well, anything. And I can't imagine a day without you. Will you do me the honour?" Trip asked, trying his best to beg.

"Of course I will," T'Pol said with a nod.

Trip rose slightly and kissed her soundly on the lips. When they pulled apart T'Pol looked at the Captain embarrassed.

"Captain, I'm sorry for the public…" T'Pol stated.

"If a proposal doesn't end with a kiss, then it hasn't been done correctly," Jon said as he stood and walked toward the couple. "Congratulations to the pair of you."

He clapped Trip on the back and cupped T'Pol's shoulder as she stood with Trip's arm around her waist.

"Will you do it?" Trip asked his friend.

"I'd be honoured," Jon said with a large grin. "We'll have to do it before we reach Earth for it to be legal."

"So, we've got two days?" Trip asked.

"Two days where you can't let Starfleet know what we're up to or they'll order me to…"

"Tonight," T'Pol said as she looked at her mate.

"Tonight?" Trip laughed.

"All of the crew will be assembled for movie night," T'Pol said logically. "There's no worry about Starfleet finding out ahead of time, and we're already husband and wife."

"Are you okay with no preparation or…?" Trip asked.

"I have a dress I can wear," T'Pol said softly. "I believe there are flowers?"

"The botany lab," Trip said.

"Then, unless you are upset your family cannot attend…"

"No, they'll just be happy to hear I finally settled down," Trip chuckled. "Really? Tonight?"

"You seem to be hesitant," T'Pol noted.

"Never," Trip said as he wrapped his hands around the back of her waist. "Tonight, it is."

"Captain?" Trip asked.

"Tonight it is," Jon smiled at the pair of them.

XXX

"Is it me or does the Mess look particularly nice tonight?" Hoshi asked Travis as he sat down.

"There's no popcorn yet," he said.

"Why not?" Hoshi asked.

"Chef said he will start it later; the Captain has an announcement first," Malcolm said as he sat with them. "Do you think they're going to re-assign a bunch of us?"

"Split us up? No way!" Hoshi shouted.

"Why are there vases filled with flowers? They are reeking havoc on my allergies," Malcolm itched at his nose.

"Why are there flowers?" Hoshi asked as she looked around. "And are those candles?"

"Where?" Travis asked as he turned in his seat.

"Chef said we won't have candy until later," Phlox said as he sat down with the group of them.

"Guys, this is weird. Something is definitely up," Hoshi said as she watched the Captain walk into the room in his dress uniform.

"I have to agree," Phlox said ominously.

"Does he have to wear a dress uniform to court-marshal someone or…?" Travis asked.

"Even I don't know what to expect tonight," Malcolm said annoyed.

"Can I get everyone to take a seat?" Jonathan Archer called out to the crowd.

"Where's Commander Tucker?" Phlox asked.

Travis craned his neck to look around. "I don't see him yet."

The people wandering about took their seats quickly as a buzz of whispers erupted in the room; it seemed everyone was wondering what was going on.

"There, unfortunately, won't be a movie night tonight," Jonathan said to the crowd with a smile.

There was a collective groan in the audience.

"But I do have an event tonight that I'd like you all to attend," Jon said knowingly, "Thanks to Chef for catering at the last minute, Dr. Fields in Botany for the floral arrangements on short notice, and Ensign Hadad in Engineering for the replication of candles"

"This is weird," Travis mumbled.

"Very weird," Hoshi agreed.

"Your two Commanding officers Trip and T'Pol would like you to attend a very special ceremony tonight; their wedding," Jon said with a huge grin.

The Mess broke out into a series of startled gasps, claps and hurried whispers.

"What?" Malcolm asked, shocked.

"I thought they'd broken up after the way they…" Hoshi began.

"You knew they were together?" Malcolm asked.

"Yes," Hoshi nodded. "But don't ever ask me how I knew."

"Finally," Phlox mumbled to himself.

"So just sit tight for few minutes and then we'll get this wedding started," Jon told the crowd.

XXX

"Have I told you that you look gorgeous?" Trip asked T'Pol as they stood outside the Mess hall listening to the Captain thanking everyone who helped.

"You have," T'Pol nodded.

"I've never seen you in this dress," Trip said as he ran an appreciative hand over her hip. She was wearing a blue/grey lace dress with long sleeves and an open back. The fitted skirt of the dress went mid calf and she had on low silver heels.

"I chose it when I was on Vulcan because it reminded me of the colour of your eyes," T'Pol admitted.

"I don't think my eyes are this beautiful," Trip said as he smiled down at her. "Are you sure about the kiss? We don't have…"

He was interrupted by a collective gasp and noise of chatter coming from the hall.

"I guess he told them," Trip said as he looked at her. "Ready?"

Trip took her arm in his and clasped his hand over hers.

"I made rings," Trip whispered to her as he leaned into her slightly.

"How did you have time?" T'Pol asked, curious.

"I started the re-sequencer on them before we started running around to get everything sorted," Trip explained. "They're not gold, but I'll replace yours once we're down on earth."

He pulled two metal rings out of his pocket and showed them to her in the palm of his hand.

"They are beautiful," T'Pol said as she picked the smaller one up and noted the Vulcan word for Ashayam inscribed inside hers.

"It's in both," Trip said. "I hope you don't mind."

"I don't wish for a replacement," T'Pol explained. "This is the ring I want."

Trip felt a blush rise on his neck, pure happiness was coming through the bond from her.

"I'm sure about the kiss," she said softly to him as she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

Trip heard Lieutenant Hess start to play Mozart's Alleluja on the violin, the instrument he'd conveniently stolen from her quarters and taken to the Mess hall in hopes she'd agree to play once Jonathan had asked her.

"Okay darlin," Trip said with a huge grin. "Last chance to back out of this."

T'Pol turned and looked at him surprised. "Why would I do that?"

Trip chuckled, "It was a joke."

"Oh," she gave him a slight smile. "I wish to perform the ceremony, I want everyone to know me as your wife."

Trip felt his heart skip a beat with her simple request; she not only loved him but was a proud Vulcan woman who wanted to be tied to him and his family forever. It stole his breath away and he felt a tear quickly escape his eye.

"Sorry about that," he said as he let go of her arm and wiped his face.

T'Pol placed a hand on his cheek and tried to send him, through their bond, all the love and support she could find.

"Thank you," he said softly as he kissed the inside of her hand and took her arm again. She picked up her bouquet from a nearby table and held it with her other hand. It was a single bloomed white rose surrounded by loose greenery and it was perfectly understated for the Vulcan bride.

Trip straightened up in his dress uniform and took a step forward with T'Pol, triggering the doors to the Mess to open and all eyes to turn and look at them.

Smiles greeted them as they walked into the candle-lit room together and toward Captain Archer who was standing proudly flanked by vases of beautiful flowers that T'Pol had told Dr Fields were for dignitaries that would be visiting the ship. They had managed to keep it completely quiet, the candles were apparently for Vulcan diplomats, and the food Chef was asked to prepare was for one final crew party before they were all on Earth for the next few weeks. Only Jon, Trip and T'Pol knew what everything was for; they had truly surprised everyone.

When the couple finally stood before Jon, Lieutenant Hess stopped playing and all the guests sat.

"I'd like to welcome everyone to the marriage of Charles Tucker the third and T'Pol of Vulcan," Jon began. "As this is an unconventional couple…"

The audience burst into a fit of giggles.

"They have requested an unconventional wedding," Jon finished. "There will be a Vulcan ceremony on Earth before we return to Enterprise that you are also all invited to; both Trip and T'Pol wanted to recognize the importance of both their cultures."

"Trip," Jon began.

"T'Pol," Trip said as he turned to face her, taking her hands in his. "I think I fell a little bit in love with you the first time we argued."

The guests chuckled quietly at his admission. They were a couple that liked an argument.

"I was too blinded by our differences to see the similarities. But, over the years, you sorta grew on me, and I started to see all that is beautiful and amazing and fierce in you. You are a woman like no other, and…and I am honoured you have bound yourself to me in this lifetime. You have been my greatest challenge and my most unexpected adventure and I promise to love, honour, and cherish you for the rest of my life."

Several people were sniffling around the room and Phlox blew his nose rather loudly. T'Pol squeezed his hand and he sent her strength through the bond to say her vows. She had learned the traditional ones as a back-up, in case she was unable to say her own.

"Trip," T'Pol said a little weakly. She cleared her throat and began again.

"Trip, our union is illogical by every standard of Vulcan and Earth rules and customs," she began to a few gasps in the audience. "But, despite our differences, we have created something no test of logic could weaken. You have become my greatest friend, my fierce ally, and my committed partner. You stir emotions in me that I should be sent to a Vulcan monastery to supress,"

Their guests burst out into laughter and Trip laughed with them; her vows had not been shared with him beforehand so it was all a surprise to him as well. T'Pol waited for the laughter to stop before she continued.

"Despite this emotional upheaval, I find myself drawn to you like no other; you are a beautiful, intelligent and loyal man that I am proud to…"

She paused for a moment when she noticed a tear escape Trip's eye. T'Pol stopped to gingerly wipe it away with her thumb before continuing, her voice a little weaker this time.

"That I am proud to call husband. I love you."

More sniffling broke out in the audience and Jon found himself a little speechless for a moment. He was surprised how emotional he felt in this moment as he listened to his two friends say such revealing and heart-felt words in front of so many people.

"I love you too, darlin," Trip responded with a smile; his eyes never leaving her.

She squeezed his hands in hers and sighed, content she had managed to do the vows she'd created with only a few uncontrolled emotional moments.

Both Trip and T'Pol could feel each other's emotions of joy, love and passion swirling inside them. They both felt their bodies start to heat up and their thoughts combine.

Trip took out the rings he had made and slipped one onto T'Pol's thin finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," he said as he met her eyes.

He handed T'Pol his ring and she slipped it over his calloused finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," she repeated and looked at him for approval. He clasped both her hands in his and smiled.

"By the power vested in me, as the Captain of the Starfleet's Starship Enterprise, I pronounce you Charles Tucker the third, and you T'Pol of Vulcan, married before all these witnesses."

Sudden applause broke out among the crowd and everyone jumped to their feet.

Jon looked to Trip for confirmation before he spoke the next line. Trip's slight nod indicated it was appropriate.

"Trip, you may now kiss your bride," Jon said with a huge grin.

Trip leaned in and kissed T'Pol softly on the lips; nothing too passionate or embarrassing for her, despite what his body wanted him to do. He respected her too much to make her upset or self-conscious in this moment. She returned the soft kiss and smiled at him as he pulled back.

More clapping, cheers and gasps were heard in the audience at the very public smile and display of affection.

Jonathan shook Trip's hand and gave T'Pol an inquiring look. She nodded and he hugged her slight frame against his in congratulations. When he released her Trip and T'Pol turned to face their friends and the crowd surrounded them quickly with handshakes, hugs and back claps for Trip, and handshakes for T'Pol.

The remainder of the evening went well. Lieutenant Donnelly played music over the speaker system, the food was well received, and some dancing broke out. Trip kept his arm firmly around T'Pol's waist for the remainder of the night as they ate, laughed and talked with others and watched the dancing.

Since the wedding ceremony, the couple had felt passion building in their bodies as if they had not been sexually active for days; in reality, they had made love only an hour before the wedding ceremony to calm both their nerves—although T'Pol would never admit she was nervous. T'Pol exchanged a worried glance with him several times and tried to breath evenly through the haze of lust that surrounded them. For his part, Trip found himself absently rubbing circles on her hip with his thumb and trying desperately to not picture her naked and wanton on his bed.

"The Captain has given us leave until we arrive on Earth," T'Pol whispered to him when they were alone for a moment.

"Will that be long enough? It's only two days," Trip inquired, knowing that the lust they were feeling was their binding process finally solidifying which would mean her pon farr was starting.

"Perhaps if we focus during those two days it'll suffice," T'Pol said quietly before Hoshi approached them.

"Do you want to have a couple's dance, cut a cake?" She asked the couple. "I can make arrangements for..."

The idea of dancing with T'Pol in front of all these people made Trip's brain go to mush. He'd have to hold her close, feel her body against his, her breasts…

"No, I think we'll skip those traditions Hoshi, but thanks," Trip smiled at her.

"You need to sign the certificate," Jon said as he approached them with a PADD. "I got Malcolm and Phlox to sign as your witnesses."

Trip took the PADD from him and handed it to T'Pol who signed first, then he signed his own name.

"I guess we're official," Trip smiled down at her. It was then that he noticed sweat breaking out on her forehead.

"Captain, I think we're going to duck out for the night, if that's okay with you?" Trip asked Jon as both men looked toward the Vulcan bride who was looking a little worried.

Jon's brow creased and he nodded. "Of course, Trip. Congratulations you two. I don't expect to see either of you until we Dock. Chef's crew has prepared some trays of food in T'Pol's quarters."

"Thank you, Captain," Trip shook his hand before he quietly and discretely directed his bride from the Mess.

And after two hours of trying to not take each other on the table in front of everyone, Trip and T'Pol walked quickly to her quarters.

"It's the pon farr," T'Pol said out of breath as she clung to him in the turbolift.

"I figured," Trip smiled down at her, trying to send calming thoughts in her direction. "Just try not to break anything."

T'Pol was in a place where she wasn't really listening to him when they finally arrived at their floor and walked quickly towards her quarters. Once inside, he shed his clothing and she practically ripped her beautiful dress from her body, pushing him up against a wall and climbing up his frame to kiss him aggressively.

Trip felt the air get knocked out of him but managed to stay upright as he was attacked by his wife. He walked them carefully to the bed and entered her quickly, hoping a quick resolution would calm her down. And it did, thankfully. She was quiet and mewing for a good hour after their first coupling before he felt the lust start to stir again. The next time he took her in the shower and then proceeded to spend time washing her clean afterwards and tucking her into their bed while he treated some scratches she'd placed on his chest.

The rest of the night went the same. A sexual coupling followed by an hour, then two, then three, and blissfully finally four hours of rest before her need was great again. She purred like a cat, rubbed her body up against his, held him down underneath her at one point, and placed love bites on all sorts of places on his body. He had taken her in every position, on every surface, and gratified her digitally and orally until both his tongue and fingers felt like they would cramp.

After twenty-four hours, together they hadn't done anything but take each other, sleep and occasionally eat. Trip had never been this naked or this active for this long in his entire life. Surprisingly his body managed to keep up with her demands, a feat even he was astounded by; he finally attributed it to the bond and stopped thinking about how he'd had more erections in the last twenty-four hours then he had as a horny teenager.

Just as they had arrived at a fiver hour cycle part way through the second day, she surprised him and became more demanding of his attention for a few hours before she collapsed mid-act on top of him and fell asleep.

"T'Pol?" Trip asked she he heard the deep breathing. "Honey?"

He placed a hand on her back and felt her slow, even breathing and sighed. She had fallen asleep mid-thrust, she was that exhausted. He gently rolled her off him and his appendage out of her and tucked her in under the twisted sheets that surrounded them.

"I'm hoping this is a sign we've completed it and not a rating of my lackluster performance," he chuckled to himself as he got up off the bed and reached for a sandwich that had been held in stasis. He had probably lost 5 kilos from burning calories and not ingesting them over the last two days but as he looked at the angel who was asleep across the room he knew it was all worth it.

He sat carefully on a chair completely naked and ate his sandwich in the quiet of their room. He had sore muscles, several scratches, many love bites in varying shades, some bruises, possibly a twisted ankle, and definitely a broken finger he'd need to get splinted. But, hopefully, her pon farr was done, they were completely bonded, and they would be able to get back to a normal level of activity without either taking each other's head off or doing something indecent in public.

Trip looked at her as she slept peacefully.

"My wife," he smiled to himself in the dim lighting of their room. No matter what lay ahead for them on Earth, or Vulcan or with Starfleet, they would face it together.


End file.
